The University of Michigan's Health Media Research Laboratory (HMRL), in collaboration with the Henry Ford Health System (HFHS), will develop and test a computer-based, longitudinally- tailored, print material intervention and a complementary computer-based, longitudinally-tailored, telecounseling intervention among a generalizable group of individuals served by the Henry Ford Health System. Through a randomized, 2x2 factorial trial, we intend to determine effectiveness of the two generalizable interventions, both individually and in combination, in achieving behavior change of four targeted health risk behaviors. The health risk behaviors include cigarette smoking, diet, sedentary behavior and alcohol problems. The trial involves an estimated 3,100 individuals, who, after initial data collection and random assignment to experimental group, will receive treatments at four periods of time over the first 18 weeks of their intervention period. Three data collection follow-up periods, at 3, 12 and 18 months, will allow us to assess both short- and long- term behavioral effects of the individual and combined treatments. Through this research, we also intend to develop a better understanding of how the presence of multiple risk behaviors affects the probability of changing all or any of them; and to evaluate the joint action of these behaviors with demographic characteristics, stage of change, social support, health beliefs and health services utilization.